Seto's Vacation
by Hiei's Wife
Summary: A boy Kirby(Seto)goes on a cruise. His ship blows up. A girl Kirby finds him. God, I suck at summaries...
1. Seto's Vacation

Seto's Vacation  
  
One beautiful day, a red Kirby named, Seto, went on an Atlantic Cruise ship. On the large ship  
there was a bar, a pool on the deck, and rooms for people to stay in. Seto had been on the ship for  
an hour, now. He had just gotten into his room and was now happily unpacking.  
  
All of a sudden, BOOOM!!! An explosion took place.  
Seto: What the hell?!  
Captain on the megaphone: ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!  
  
Seto rushed by thousands of Kirbys and made it onto the deck without being run-over.  
BOOOOM!!! Another explosion happened. And that explosion blew Seto straight into the sky!  
Seto: AHHHHH!!! HEELLLLPPPP!!!  
Seto pulled out his warp star while in mid-air. (His warp star was blue with white stars on top & on the sides it had red & white stripes.) He and his warp star landed on top of the water. Seto looked back to see a burning-sinking Cruise ship that had every bit of his paradise wasted, as well as his money & clothes. Seto fainted because of the pitch- black smoke.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
Seto woke up to find-  
Seto: AHHHH!  
-a green sea turtle....  
Sea Turtle: Shhh...Be quiet...  
Seto thinking: Wait, sea turtles can't talk...  
Seto heard something UNDER the turtle. He spotted a girl Kirby. She was yellow with a green horn on her forehead. She was wearing a blue bikini with cute little fish on it.  
  
Girl: Eeek! (Dives under turtle)  
Seto: Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!  
Girl: (Comes up) Shh... Some people are out to hunt me. This turtle is my disguise. Um, it's not a real turtle. This is my warp star. Err.. turtle...  
Seto: My name's Seto. May I ask what yours is?  
Girl: Hideaki Sena... Hey, want me to show you where I live?  
Seto: Okay, I guess.  
Hideaki: But, I must be careful. If they find me, they will kill me...  
Seto sucked her up into his mouth & spit her back out.  
Hideaki: Hey.. What'd yua do that for?! Oh... So, you'd look like me?  
Seto: Yep...  
Hideaki: Well, you must be careful, now that you got a horn like me.  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Sorry guys, but that's the end of Chapter 1. Next time: They sneak passed a guard and make it to  
Hideaki's home. Seto wants to make it back home, but he also wants to help this mystic girl Kirby.  
(Hideaki) Is the life of one Kirby worth Seto risking his little butt? Will Seto forget the girl &  
be selfish? Or, will he be kind & lend a hand? See yua next time! 


	2. Hideaki's Home

Ch.2: Hideaki's Home  
  
Hideaki flipped her warp turtle on its back so she could take a rest in the water (She's under the turtle) while swimming passed the guards. Seto mocked her and flipped his warp star over.  
  
Guard1: (Spots the turtle on its back) Does that look odd to you?  
Guard2: Nope...  
Seto thinking: Man, they're idiots!  
They arrived on the island and came upon a burnt village. The houses were huts.  
Seto: WHOA! What happened to your home?  
Hideaki: THEY happened to my home...(Walks along the beach)  
Seto: (Follows her) How old're you?  
Hideaki: I'm only 10...  
Seto: I'm 21 years old.  
Hideaki: I'll show you my new home, if you want me to.  
Seto: One question. (Stops walking)  
Hideaki: What's that? (Stops walking, too)  
Seto: Where are your parents?  
Hideaki: They.... are dead...The whole village, except me...  
Seto: Oh... Sorry to bring up your past...  
Hideaki: 'Tis okay... C'mon. (Dives under water)  
Seto followed her into the ocean. Hideaki lead him into an underwater cave! There was a bed made of hay on the floor of the cave. A blanket lay on it. On the blanket there was a small doll and a photo. In the rest of the cave, there was a little wooden table with a lantern on top of it, some dry driftwood on the floor with stones, and old red ice chest near the table.  
  
Seto: WHOA! You set up your bed and everything in here, all by yourself?!  
Hideaki: Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?  
Seto: Yeah! I mean, is this your hideout, as well?  
Hideaki: Yep, sure is! You know what? 'Tis truly nice to have someone to talk to, again!  
Seto: Yeah. How long yua been here, in this cave?  
Hideaki: About a month...  
Seto: How can you tell?  
Hideaki: I have a can and some pebbles... Ever since I discovered this cave, I've counted how many nights I've stayed here.  
Seto: So, you catch your own meals? Is it hard?  
Hideaki: Yeah, in a way it is hard. But, yua can't give up! Or else you'll starve...  
Seto: Do you have any fruits on this island?  
Hideaki: Yes. Watermelon and Cocoa nut.  
Seto: I could settle for some watermelon right about now...  
Hideaki: I can get you some... But, we gotta be careful...(Dives into the water)  
Seto: Wait for me! (Dives in after her)  
They swam to the surface hesitating, watching for guards. Along the beach, Seto found  
a giant conch shell. 

Seto: Here. (Hands it to her) It's pretty isn't it? Hideaki: Yes,thank you !

Well, that's a wrap. Sry, End of Chapter2. Next time: Hideaki & Seto make it to the watermelon field. They feast and get caught! And Hideaki's warp Turtle is injured? Will it regain health? Will they survive the guards? See yua next time! 


End file.
